Perfection
by Alilla Unique
Summary: Alec notices how Adelia seems chirpier this morning than most. He knew something was up the moment she offered him pancakes. No one else seems to notice, since they're too engulfed into a world full of calories, strawberry jam and a honey ocean in their plates. Two-shot. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfection**

_Alec notices how Adelia seems chirpier this morning than most. He knew something was up the moment she offered him pancakes. No one else seems to notice, since they're too engulfed into a world full of calories, strawberry jam and a honey ocean in their plates.~ Two-shot. All human._

It's quite funny how things turn out at the end. It's as if as the adventure starts; whether it's a good beginning or not, you think that's how it'll remain on the whole journey. You don't expect any changes to happen and if it's ruthless there isn't much you could do but watch your nightmare unfold in front of you.

Be the king on the top of the world watching what used to be a seamless kingdom burn into pure ashes.

There are usually no tears, and no regret. What is compunction, either way? It's the feeling of wanting to go back in time and reset the past into the moment all the mess started. But why hope if you know it's no use? Suffering and accepting the deep dark fate is all that's left. If it's a happy start, you're still not satisfied. You start feeling greedy for more, more to perfect your life. Perfection, another problem about humanity.

It is an illusion of the human mind. It's really more like a vice than a virtue. Witty thought, the way we all let our stupid minds get in the way of awareness of what happens around us. We see, but we don't _watch. _We refuse to, and we decide creating our own small world is better than facing reality.

That's one of the problems with the Volturi _family_.

X-X-X

He heard it before he saw it. There was a huge loud smack coming from the other side of the wall followed by a yelp and a string of inaudible cusses. After letting out a sigh he walked out of his room, ignoring his roommate's snores, and walked downstairs towards the main hall. He refused to look to see what had happened in the room aside of his, since he had a fair idea.

"Good morning." He said solemnly, offering no further words before pouring himself cereal. The gray-haired lady turned around to look over her shoulder, her lips turning up to give him a smile.

"Good morning dear, do you want some pancakes?" She asked, and Alec raised an eyebrow in amazement. She never made something as complicated as that, since she'd have to make enough to feed the whole house. About 75 flapjacks, he calculated, without counting the extra ones she'd have to make after someone would rob some more when they think no one's looking.

"Thank you for the offer, Adelia, but I'll have to decline. I'm not very hungry this morning." He said with a curt nod. Adelia stared at him worriedly.

"Are you sure? Are you getting sick?" She asked and leaned the back of her hand towards his forehead to try and check his temperature. Alec dodged her hand and backed away with a sigh, shaking his head. As much as he appreciates the attention, he still felt overwhelmed with it even after all these years.

"Adelia, I'm _fine._" Alec started, but he was cut off as a large figure entered the big room while grumbling endlessly.

"What happened?" Adelia asked, and Alec wanted to roll his eyes. Is it wrong to suddenly feel hate towards someone just because they have given you more care than anyone else? Just because you _refuse_ to get used to it? Alec thinks not.

Felix huffed and turned around; Alec couldn't contain his amused snort as he noticed his black eye.

"I got into a fight with my door. The door won."

Trust Felix to get a black eye for trying to open his goddamn bedroom door.

"Care to show me how you manage to do such rash things with the simplest actions?" Alec asked innocuously, his auburn eyes boring with innocence into Felix's. Felix glared at him and Alec gave him a confident and conceited smile, nodding for him to dare say something. When Felix didn't comment anything Alec gave him a smug smile.

The fact that Felix was older and physically more built didn't change that Alec could emotionally scar you and was known to be capable of anything, thus making others fear him. It was one of the reasons he didn't have much friends here, and it annoyed him to no end that he was forced to see everyone here as _family. _

Alec _has _no fucking family.

That is, without counting his blood-related younger sister.

"Enough." Adelia snapped, giving Alec a warning glance. Alec smiled and left the kitchen as she started going all 'You poor baby!' on Felix, leaving his cereal behind. He wasn't hungry anymore.

X-X-X

"No. But, dude! You should have _seen _it. It's, like, one minute he's pulling the door for it to open with all his strength while gritting his teeth, and the next he's on the floor on the other side of the room with his hand over his eye as if he was trying to keep it in his socket!" Demetri rambled, grin plastered on his face as he sat on Alec's bed with his legs crossed and using his hands to gesture movements, like smacking his hands together once he mentioned Felix crashing against the door and flying across the room.

"It was _hysterical. _I seriously didn't even have time to ask if he was alright before I started laughing my ass off." He continued, beaming and snickering. Alec nodded, listening politely and too respectful to tell Demetri off. That didn't mean he wasn't considering it.

Demetri was nice and all, knew when to make a corny joke to break an awkward silence and was nice, though maybe not tremendously mature. But Alec barely had known him for a year. And if he hasn't opened up to Adelia and others whom he's known since he got here, he wouldn't break the wall around Demetri anytime soon.

"Dem!" A shrilly voice called from far away. Demetri's eyes lightened up and his grin widened.

"Gotta go. See ya later, Alec!" He said, before running out of the room. Alec isn't stupid when he says he knows what's been going on around Heidi and Demetri. He's pretty sure they've been fucking for a while now, even though they're 'brothers'.

Alec notices how Adelia seems chirpier this morning than most. He knew something was up the moment she offered him pancakes. No one else seems to notice, since they're too engulfed into a world full of calories, strawberry jam and a honey ocean in their plates.

X-X-X

It's 2 pm when it happens. Adelia makes the loud bell sound throughout the house and everyone runs down the stairs to see what it's all about, since they all know the bell sound means important news.

They all either seem eager or afraid. Alec is among the few who calmly walk down the stairs, his roommate Afton at his side. Alec likes Afton. He's quiet –doesn't talk unless talked to- and doesn't ask questions. Alec wishes the whole house was like him.

"What do you think it's about?" His twin sister, Jane, hisses at him as soon as he finished walking down the stairs and walked towards the ball of people around Adelia. Alec shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's rather big news after having us all come down here." He said. Jane nodded and turned in front.

Apparently, it _was_ rather big news. Not enough to have everyone gasping in surprise but enough to make Alec raise an eyebrow. Certainly something he wasn't expecting.

Adelia had welcomed a new member to the 'family.' (Alec found it annoying she said that word. Really irritating considering that after escaping and being in the Volturi Runaway Children Shelter he didn't feel like having anyone but Jane.) The girl was medium sized and a nice fair skin tone. Her eyes were wide and a deep chocolate color and had plum lips that were naturally red. Alec tried to pretend he didn't notice.

Her arms were crossed defensively across her chest and as Alec noticed her judging gaze upon everyone in the room, Alec felt himself get a ordinary liking for her.

There were immediate whispers in the room as everyone stared at her. All were talking about her right in her face and Alec found it childish. Jane too, judging by the way she rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. Felix followed her along with Chelsea. Afton followed Chelsea. Heidi followed Chelsea as well. Demetri followed Heidi and soon all were upstairs again pretending they didn't care a shit about the newcomer.

"Her name is Isabella." Adelia had said.

But everyone had already baptized her as 'new girl'.

Alec lied on his bed, reading a book he had read many times already. It's not as if he could buy another.

Even though they never said it, Alec could tell. He could feel Felix's, Demetri's and others' envious stares as they passed his room and saw him through the open door reading. Most didn't know _how _to since they had left their home long before they were any older and had forgotten how to or because they simply never got the chance. But Alec had decided to escape him depressive home with his sister at his side three years ago, when he was fourteen. He still remembered and didn't plan on ever stopping. And he certainly wasn't going to teach anyone. He simply didn't have the patience.

Isabella had claimed the room aside from his and Afton's and Alec wondered how even after the shelter seeming full there was still room for more homeless kids. Adelia had too much heart to be stuck in this place taking care of all of them along with her husband, who worked to give them all to eat and clothes to wear. Alec almost hated himself for disliking them.

There was a knock at the entrance of his room and he looked up, surprised to see Isabella leaning in the doorway casually. As if she had every right to be there.

Alec sighed and stared at her. "Yes?"

Isabella stared back for a while before a wry smile spread across her face.

"Hey. Just wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do right now. You know, since I doubt the point in coming here was just sitting on my bed and staring at the ceiling." She said with a shrug. Alec pursed his lips to evade the smile that threatened to show. Instead, he watched her cautiously, daring her to take a step closer just like he does to everyone else.

"We work tomorrow morning. Today is a free day. You simply rest all day and do whatever you want to wake up early tomorrow to go out. Knock yourself out." He replied, turning back to his book and ignoring Isabella, thinking that was enough answer she needed.

"Work? I mean, I knew you couldn't just be here for freebut _work_. I thought we had to do laundry or something." She complained. Alec sighed and finally gave up on his book, looking up to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Isabella, but that's not the way it works here." He responded.

Her head cocked to one side and she stared at him, seeming a bit less threatening. Alec mentally snorted at the thought of everyone else in the house being frightened at her rigid posture. "What are we going to work on?"

Alec shrugged and began twirling his pen around his fingertips.

"We sell newspapers."

Isabella stills for a minute before relaxing.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to turn into a prostitute or something." She sighed with relief. Alec snorted and she took the liberty to walk into the room and lie next to him on his bed.

"You overthink things." He said shortly. She turned her head to face him and grinned.

"You're here too. So, don't we all?"

Like he had said before, he was taking a liking in her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Alec grins for the first time in a very long time and Isabella finds herself pleased knowing that _she _was the one that made Alec seem so content.

Is it wrong to feel this way towards someone you are being forced to see as someone blood-related?

But, yet, since when is Isabella aware of her surroundings and since when did she start caring a shit?

Either way, Alec is Alec and Isabella is Isabella. There was no chance that they ever be someone else.

X-X-X

"I don't understand how no one knows about this place and how Adelia isn't in jail yet. You know, for keeping us hidden after our so-called parents are looking for us throughout the country." Bella (Alec had learned to never call her by her whole name if you're close friends to her, as she had declared they are) thought aloud, lying down upside down on Alec's bed and turning red from the blood rushing to her head.

Alec shrugged and continued looking mindlessly through his notebook. "You can't discover this place unless you're looking for it."

"_Still, _it's _New York _and-"

"And the fact that it's a very big city proves the point that we won't be found." Alec interrupts her dryly. She glares at him.

"Shut up and stop being a smart ass for once."

Alec sighs at her childish habits of snapping at him every once in a while and decides to ignore her in order to go on with his life… at the moment.

"Dinner!"

Bella grins and hauls Alec up to his feet as well, pulling him down the stairs with her hand gripping his wrist. Alec lets her do this, since fighting her now is useless. She's stubborn, and persistent and Alec likes to think he gets sick of it.

X-X-X

"Where are we going?" Alec asked warily, staring up at the darkening sky.

"I don't know." Bella replied simply, skipping next to Alec, who was staring up at her groggily. Bella grins and jumps higher into the air.

"Bella, slow down. We don't need attention attracted to ourselves." Alec said. Bella giggled.

"Why not? Oh, look! An airplane!" She suddenly exclaimed. A man in a corner who was smoking with old and worn out clothes glanced at them and double checked to make sure the street was alone. Alec rolled his eyes at Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Bella." He sighed and pulled her into a closing ice-cream parlor, away from the offending man.

The man inside with a white apron didn't even glance at them. "We're closed. Sorry, kids."

Alec didn't respond and Bella stared at him with question in her eyes. Alec avoided them and instead checked through the clear glass window to see if the man was still there. If he told Bella she would surely freak out and that was the last thing he needed. She didn't need to know anything was wrong.

"Alec? Why don't we just go b-"

"Come on." Alec cut her off and never let go of her hand as he tugged her out of the ice-cream shop and pulled her through the lonely streets of the alley, skimming through all dark corners to make sure the man wasn't near.

"Hey. Alec, what the hell-"

"Just _shut up._" Alec snapped, his eyes glowing with anger as he was careful the man didn't pop out of nowhere and take Bella away. Bella's eyes narrowed and she yanked her hand out of his reach.

"You know, I never still around for someone who treats me that way. I found everyone in the shelter annoying and obnoxious, I thought you simply weren't. Such a shame you're just like any other asshole." She spat and gave him the finger before walking back from where they from.

Alec stood there, shocked. And before he could go after her she had already disappeared into darkness.

Alec walked through every dark street of the long alley but couldn't find her, and he couldn't bring it in himself to call out her name. It was too much of a risk for both of them.

He froze when he heard a shriek.

"_Bella!_" He finally yelled and ran in the direction of the scream.

It was like one of those nightmares where no matter what you can't run faster. You feel like flying but you just can't make your feet move fast enough. He pushed his legs backward, higher but by the time he finally found where the scream came from Bella was already on the floor, the corrupted man on top of her.

Alec couldn't see much since the man's coat covered all view but he knew it was Bella. He just _knew. _"You like that, don't you? You dirty _whore!_" The man yelled. Alec stared but didn't last before he reacted to the sound of Bella's sobs.

Alec grabbed a pole which was leaning on the old brick wall and ran towards him, smacking it straight to his head. The man fell off her unconscious and Bella's wide eyes met his.

She didn't care that her blouse was ripped open as she stared at him. Alec's eyes were filled with fury.

"Bella, I want you to run." Alec said through gritted teeth. Bella stared at him.

"_Run!_" He yelled. Bella shot him one last look before running away as fast as she could. Alec didn't lose the way red drops fell from her body, leaving a blood trail behind.

Alec, still holding the pole, turned around to the man on the ground, wondering what to do. He didn't expect the man's head to be furiously flowing with blood, awake with a gun in hand.

"Nice try, kid," The man said, "But you aren't getting away."

He pulled the trigger.


	3. Alternate Ending

**Perfection Alternate Ending**

***Important: This alternate ending was NOT, -I repeat, **_**not- **_**written by me. It was modified by my dear friend, Quinn. Known as 'Fierce Deity Girl' here on fanfiction. Only parts that are the same as the original ending are written by me, but the rest is completely Quinn's. This other finale is different and I found myself enjoying it very much. I hope you enjoy it as much as me and please don't dare thank **_**me**_**. :D**

Alec grins for the first time in a very long time and Isabella finds herself pleased knowing that she was the one that made Alec seem so content.

Is it wrong to feel this way towards someone you are being forced to see as someone blood-related?

But, yet, since when is Isabella aware of her surroundings and since when did she start caring a shit?

Either way, Alec is Alec and Isabella is Isabella. There was no chance that they ever be someone else.

X-X-X

"I don't understand how no one knows about this place and how Adelia isn't in jail yet. You know, for keeping us hidden after our so-called parents are looking for us throughout the country." Bella (Alec had learned to never call her by her whole name if you're close friends to her, as she had declared they are) thought aloud, lying down upside down on Alec's bed and turning red from the blood rushing to her head.

Alec shrugged and continued looking mindlessly through his notebook. "You can't discover this place unless you're looking for it."

"Still, it's New York and-"

"And the fact that it's a very big city proves the point that we won't be found." Alec interrupts her dryly. She glares at him.

"Shut up and stop being a smart ass for once."

Alec sighs at her childish habits of snapping at him every once in a while and decides to ignore her in order to go on with his life… at the moment.

"Dinner!"

Bella grins and hauls Alec up to his feet as well, pulling him down the stairs with her hand gripping his wrist. Alec lets her do this, since fighting her now is useless. She's stubborn, and persistent and Alec likes to think he gets sick of it.

X-X-X

"Where are we going?" Alec asked warily, staring up at the darkening sky.

"I don't know." Bella replied simply, skipping next to Alec, who was staring up at her groggily. Bella grins and jumps higher into the air.

"Bella, slow down. We don't need attention attracted to ourselves." Alec said. Bella giggled.

"Why not? Oh, look! An airplane!" She suddenly exclaimed. A man in a corner who was smoking with old and worn out clothes glanced at them and double checked to make sure the street was alone. Alec rolled his eyes at Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Bella." He sighed and pulled her into a closing ice-cream parlor, away from the offending man.

The man inside with a white apron didn't even glance at them. "We're closed. Sorry, kids."

Alec didn't respond and Bella stared at him with question in her eyes. Alec avoided them and instead checked through the clear glass window to see if the man was still there. If he told Bella she would surely freak out and that was the last thing he needed. She didn't need to know anything was wrong.

"Alec? Why don't we just go b-"

"Come on." Alec cut her off and never let go of her hand as he tugged her out of the ice-cream shop and pulled her through the lonely streets of the alley, skimming through all dark corners to make sure the man wasn't near.

"Hey. Alec, what the hell-"

"Just shut up." Alec snapped, his eyes glowing with anger as he was careful the man didn't pop out of nowhere and take Bella away. Bella's eyes narrowed and she yanked her hand out of his reach.

"You know, I never stay around for someone who treats me that way. I found everyone in the shelter annoying and obnoxious, I thought you simply weren't. Such a shame you're just like any other asshole." She spat and gave him the finger before walking back from where they came from.

Alec stood there shocked, till he noticed she was walking into a dark alley. He quickly ran over to her before she disappeared into the darkness.

He grabbed her hand and turned her around, before his lips met hers in an angry way. After a couple of seconds, she responded quickly. His tongue licked her lips before diving into her mouth, exploring as much as he could before her tongue started fighting with his.

Standing there kissing, was how they were saw by the man Alec thought suspicious earlier. He remembered his own lover, back when they were happy, and life was almost carefree. Before somebody shot her in an alleyway. He left the gun in his pocket alone, and walked past them, secretly hoping they had a happy life. Later, the same man was home, alone, sitting in a big bed that used to be for two. He was staring at a picture of his wife and him, sitting in the park having lunch. And he looked to his gun, slowly lifting it to the side of his head. "I love you, Eliza." As he stared at the picture. He pulled the trigger, soon to be with his wife.

Bella pulled away slowly, opening her eyes to stare into Alec's. "Why? Why did you just-. Why did you kiss me? Why did you tell me to shut up?"

"I love you. I told you to shut up, because I love you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, I saw a guy a bit ago and I just thought the worst, I didn't want him hearing us."

"That guy?" As I looked to where she was pointing, I saw the man who was staring at us, walking down the street, away from us.

"Ya, him." I looked back to Bella, and realized she was shivering. "Let's go." And they started to walk back to the shelter, Bella now wearing Alec's jacket, and Alec staring down at her like she would disappear any moment now.

After dinner one night, Alec and Bella were in his room, on his bed. Wrestling each other, with quick kisses every now and then. Finally they grew tired, and Bella collapsed on top of Alec. She slowly reached down, to kiss him. His lips waiting for hers, when they finally touched. A slow, passionate kiss, was interrupted by Jane.

"Alec, tomorrow you and I ar- Oh," Bella and Alec pulled apart, eyes wide with surprise, to see Jane smirking at the two, "Never mind, I was going to say Alec and I don't have work tomorrow but, I'll tell Adelia you two can stay home." She winked at Alec before closing the door.

Bella and Alec looked at each other, still surprised, when the door was opened again. This time by a grinning Felix.

"How far have you two gone? Have you had se-"

"Felix!" And soon, Felix was being dragged away by Alec's angry twin sister. A minute later, everyone could hear the yelling of Jane, when it was suddenly cut off by moaning.

"Do you want to sl-"

"Ya let's just go to bed." Alec agreed and soon the two were fast asleep, in the loving embrace of the other.

***Review please :D**


End file.
